


Willing

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, The Communicator, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the song says, you can't always get what you want, but sometimes you get what you need.</p><p>A little post-ep for "The Communicator" in a universe where Jon and Malcolm are a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "willing" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.

Hands played over his body in a effort to feed his arousal. There was nothing he wanted more than to be consumed by passionate lovemaking, to revel in being alive, to forget the feel of the rope at his neck and the terror barely hidden behind his officer’s mask, but the adrenaline had burned away and left him exhausted.

“I’m sorry, love,” he began.

A finger touched his lips. “I understand, Malcolm. The spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak.” He felt himself gathered into Jonathan’s arms. “To have you here safe is all I really want or need.”


End file.
